


Minty

by whatsyeroffer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I just wanted to write them making out, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: Astra isn't a fan of mint, she'd much rather taste Alex.





	Minty

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics at the beginning are from "Love Bites" by Def Leppard~
> 
> I just wanted to write them making out cause why not. This is lightly seasoned with some choking kink... This was a warm-up drabble to prepare for the other handful of fics I have to type out since I've been on vacation.

_"I don't wanna touch you too much baby, 'cause making love to you might drive me crazy…"_

The gentle creak of the couch and a muffled moan mixed in with the quiet background music. Living room lights were dimmed low to match the intimate mood of the evening. A singular candle, smelling of lavender, burned on the counter in the kitchen and the scent filled the room. Forgotten on the coffee table in front of the couch sat a bowl of fresh strawberries.

What had started as a chaste kiss to reward her lover for a romantic date night, ended with Astra pressed against the couch cushions with Alex on top of her. Despite their positions, the Kryptonian dominated their make-out session. Astra's touch was feather light, fingertips ghosting up and down her sides. The teasing touch had Alex groaning into her mouth, back bowing, their bodies flush together.

Astra let one hand drift to hold Alex's hip bone tightly. She lifted the tank top the other wore to brush her thumb against the now exposed skin. Alex's hands tangled into Astra's wavy dark hair, loving how Astra's lips quirked against hers when she gently tugged.

The short haired woman deepened the kiss. Their tongues swirled and explored while Alex moved a knee in between Astra's thighs, grinding up into her. Astra broke the kiss to moan, eyes clenching at the pure arousal she felt from the move. She met Alex's lips again, noticing how she was practically grinning into the kiss.

Astra lazily trailed her hand up from Alex's midsection to the nape of her neck. She grasped at short hair and then let her fingers trace down her throat. She applied a slight pressure, just enough to make Alex melt, before reaching up to cup Alex's cheek. Alex pushed up, breaking the kiss.

Astra planted kisses all over her face. "You taste like fruit."

Even though it sounded like a compliment, or merely a comment knowing Astra, Alex felt self-conscious. "Is that a good thing?" She asked, angling her head up so Astra could nip and kiss her throat.

Astra bit into the offered and exposed skin, closing her eyes to savor the taste of sweat and to enjoy the vibrations of Alex's moan. Then their lips met in another kiss, this time rougher. The DEO Agent pressed hard but knew she was only going to bruise her own lips. She felt Astra holding tight to her tank top, forcing her closer. Her knee pressed against her center again, twisting side to side until Astra hissed in pleasure.

Alex, mind still whirling from Astra's sounds, was foggy. Though their tongues danced, she realized she hadn't gotten an answer from her girlfriend. She found Astra's taste to be more than pleasant but she remembered (in spite of Astra's best effort to kill her mental capacity) that she had a new bottle of mouthwash in the bathroom.

She deviously slowed down the kiss, much to Astra's chagrin, intending to freshen up.

The slow kisses that Alex gave were returned with annoyed, urgent kisses. Astra wanted to growl. The knee between her thighs was moved as Alex straddled her. Then the Kryptonian sighed and let herself be languidly kissed. Alex's hands untangled from her hair, instead she held Astra's face, pulling back to kiss her lips once more, and then her nose and then her forehead.

"I'll be right back." Alex promised, crawling off of her. To her credit, she only stumbled once before practically sprinting to the bathroom.

Astra huffed at the interruption but stood to discard her shirt and pants. She grabbed a strawberry out of the bowl, biting into the fruit and lightly sucking on the juice to keep it from dripping down her chin. She nearly forgot how to swallow when Alex returned a moment later, tank top off but still wearing those stupid boxers that made her look _so damn sexy._

Astra finished the strawberry as Alex walked over.

"You're so hot," Alex muttered, shaking her head as though not believing she was _dating_ this actual goddess.

Astra smirked and quick as lightning, carefully threw the Agent onto the couch. The furniture scraped against the floor as it moved slightly from the force. Alex was left breathless on the cushions and found herself even more dazed when Astra wrapped her arms around her.

Alex cuddled her, arms holding tight to Astra's back, reveling in the warmth of skin on skin.

"You are a tease." Astra accused, still hot and bothered from earlier.

Alex leaned up to kiss the General's shoulder. "You love it."

She made a noise, disagreeing, but still moved to kiss her. Alex smelled different than a moment ago. Astra scrunched up her nose and when their lips met and Alex tasted different too, she turned her head slightly to escape the overwhelmingly minty flavor. She pulled back and Alex opened her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused.

"Whatever oral hygiene product you just used… It's very strong."

Alex pouted, "It's mint…"

Astra shifted so her mouth was at Alex's throat instead. One hand moved between them to feel Alex's abs twitch. "I prefer to taste you."

"Fine, I won't use it again." Alex ran a hand through Astra's hair, dull fingernails scraping her scalp. She looked at her, expecting the woman to lean up and continue making out with her.

Astra didn't budge. "I won't kiss you." She smirked against her throat.

Alex whined, unhappy. One strong, Kryptonian hand wrapped around her neck. She felt Astra's lips brush down to her collarbone, her chest, her midsection… She kissed and nipped and worshiped Alex's body all night, while Alex just ached for another kiss.


End file.
